Evil (Uncut Version)
This is the uncut version, you can read the cut version Here. '' The scene shifts to the New Directions decorating and singing. '''New Directions: Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze! Welcome Christmas, come this way! Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze! Welcome Christmas, Christmas Day! New Direction Girls: Welcome, welcome! Fah who rahmus! Welcome, welcome! Dah who dahmus! Christmas Day is in our grasp! So long as we have hands to clasp! Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze! Welcome Christmas! Bring your cheer! New Directions Boys: Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze! Welcome all who's far and near! New Directions: Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze! Welcome Christmas, come this way! Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze! Welcome Christmas, Christmas Day! New Directions and The Troubletones: Welcome, Christmas! Fah who rahmus! Welcome, Christmas! Dah who dahmus! Christmas Day will always be! Just as long as we have we! Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze! Welcome Christmas! Bring your cheer! Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze! Welcome all who's far and near! The title card appears appears The scene shifts to Kevin walking in the hallway. Kevin (Voiceover): 'Being a teacher here rocks, because I get to be with Kitty Cole. Kevin walks into the Classroom. '''Kevin (Voiceover): '''But my students are well not learning anything at all. '''Kevin: '''Who was in charge of World War II? '*Mali raises her hand* ' '''Kevin: '''Yes Mali? '''Mali: '''Mudkipz! The scene shifts to the Teacher Lounge. 'stares at Kitty and Zeke who are making out in front of him Kevin (Voiceover): '''That is gross no one wants to see that, only I should be putting my lounge down her throat. '''Kevin: '''Hey you have a bun in the over. Kevin gets up everyone sees that Kevin has an erectoion and laughs looks at Kevin and rolls her eyes and goes after Zeke '''Kevin (Voiceover): I screwed up big time. The bell rings and shifts to The Redsleeps Mall Zale’s store. '' '''Laura:' What about this one? Nate: It’s too big; I need one that is just right. Laura: What about this one? Nate: Laura, are you kidding me the diamond is fake. Laura: Well than I don’t know what to tell you. What about something that matches your sex life. Nate: We haven’t had sex yet. Laura: Laughs never, oh my god you too have been dating for six years and have never had sex. Nate: Laura shut up. The scene shifts to Kevin’s office. Kevin: Hallie, Amy I would like you two to break up Zeke and Kitty. '''''Amy: We can’t do that sir. Kevin: Get off your sled and go to bed Don't you ever tire? Throw a bone i'm finally home Curled up by the fire Snow is falling from the sky Like ashes from an urn Sweet dreams my little one Now it's my turn Well christmas is going to the dogs We'd rather have chew toys than yule logs And things aren't looking very good it's true So i'll just lay here and chew Now when i sleep i like to dream Of rabbits in the snow Jumping right into my jaws From their rabbit holes Take one home and set him down Right next to you shoes Wake up to a big surprise My gift to you And christmas is going to the dogs We'd rather have chew toys than yule logs And things aren't looking very good it's true So i'll just lay here and chew And christmas is going to the dogs We're scarfing down the turkey and eggnog And things aren't looking very good it's true So i'll just lay here and chew So i'll just stay here and chew '' '''Kevin:' Do it for me or I will kick you off the Cheerios. Hallie & Amy: Okay! The two leave the room. Kevin begins to yell “She will finally be mine” Amy and Hallie enter the room again and say “What?” Kevin: Nothing. Amy and Hallie look at eachother. The scene shifts to the Choir room. '' '''Zeke:' Thanks for teaching us the moon walk Patch. Everyone claps their hands with a fake smile. Amy: If no one’s going to say it then I will. Patch: Say what? Amy: That you and Mr. Masculine are sleeping with eachtoher. Patch and Zeke look at eachother. Patch: What? Mali: it’s true Mr. Masculine. Josh: I strongly have too agree. Everyone looks at eachother and nod. Hallie: Just tell us the truth or we won’t tell. Zeke: There is nothing going on between us. The bell rings and everyone leaves exept Amy who stays behind. Amy: her arms around Zeke Zeke: Hi Amy. Amy: Don’t talk Mr. Buffy. Zeke: her hands of his shoulder I don’t do this with my students. Amy: I’ll be back later, Mr. Buffy. The camera zooms in on Zeke who looks confused. The scene shifts to the Hallway. Amy walks up too Jake who is at his locker. Amy: Jake, I have to break up with you. Jake: Why? Amy: Over Thanksgiving break Me and Patch fell in love. Patch walks up too Amy and kisses her. Jake: Whatever. Jake begins to walk down the hallway. Josh grabs Jake’s arm and touches it. Josh: I heard that she dumped you. Jake: Yeah she did. Josh: If you’re looking for a rebound, I’m here. Jake: Alright I’ll be your rebound. Amy and Hallie come up to Jake and Josh with four cups of slushies’ and throw them at Jake and Josh. The scene shifts to the Lima Bean. Trent and Dougie sit next to eachother. Jim and Diego sit next to eachother. Dougie: Trent I can’t go to that school play of yours. winks at Diego Diego: Me too I can’t go eather. Jim: Why can’t you two come? Dougie: We have a dorm party. Diego: Yes, Yes a Dorm Party. The camera zooms in on Jim looking confused. The scene shifts to Kitty’s house. opens the door walks in Kitty: Hallie, what are you doing here? Hallie: I came here to be with you. Hallie: her arms around Kitty Hallie: I wants you and I need you. Hallie: Kitty Kitty: Stops Hallie what if someone finds out? Hallie: They won’t. Trust me. and Kitty kisses eachother and fall onto the coach takes off her shirt and and unsnaps her Bra Hallie: Everything Is going to be alright, leave it all too me. The scene shifts to Zeke’s house. Zeke: You're a mean one Mr Kevin You really are a heel You’re as cuddly as a cactus You're as charming as an eel Mr. Kevin You’re a bad banana with a greasy black peel The scene shifts back to Kitty’s house. Kitty begins to moan. You're a monster Mr. Kevin Your Hearts an empty hole Your brain is full of spiders You’ve got garlic in your soul Mr. Kevin I wouldn’t touch you with a 39 and a half Foot pole You’re a vile one Mr. Kevin You have termites in your smile You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile Mr. Kevin Given the choice between the two of you I’d take the a seasick crocodile Hallie licks Kitty’s abs as she gets a dildo out. You’re a foul one Mr. Grinch You’re a nasty wasty skunk Your heart is full of unwashed socks, Your soul is full of gunk Mr. Kevin The 3 words that best describe you, are as follows, and I quote Stink, Stank, Stonk You’re a rotter Mr. Kevin You’re the king of sinful sots Your hearts a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots Mr. Kevin Your sole is an appalling dump heap Overflowing with the most disgraceful Assortment of deplorable rubbish Imaginable, mangled up in tangled up knots You nauseate me, Mr. Kevin With a nauseous super naus You’re a crooked jerky jockey and, you drive a crooked horse Mr. Kevin You’re a 3 Decker sour kraut and toad stool sandwich With arsenic sauce! Kitty gets off top of Hallie and lays down right next to her, Hallie and Kitty make out. The bell rings and shifts to The Redsleeps Food Cout. AJ: So Laura tells me that you and Jim haven’t had sex yet. Max: out his drink what they haven’t had sex yet? Junette: We can’t have sex until we get married Max: But don’t you want to feel his body next too yours? Junette: I haven’t thought about it Laura and Nate walk up to the table. Nate grabs Junette’s hand and says: “Junette Harris, I’ve loved you sense grade three. I want to be with you forever, and with this ring takes his wring out Junette Harris will you marry me?” Junette begins to cry she replies with the answer “Yes” Nate gets off his knee and kisses her, Laura and AJ also kiss. Everyone claps The camera zooms into Max who looks lonely. The scene shifts to the Mall’s shoe store. Amy: So you slept with Kitty huh? Hallie: Yep. Amy: You probably crushed her because of your Fatness. Hallie: What? Amy: That’s why Claude dumped you because your getting fat, fat people have no life’s’. That’s why I have to be skinny because of my pornstar career. Hallie: I’m not fat looks down at her shirt Amy: Go eat that Cookie you bought at the store and puke it up when your done. Hallie: Yes mom. Amy: Thank you. The scene shifts to BreadstiX’s. Zeke grabs Kitty’s hand and says: “Kitty Cole, I’ve been in love with you sense the first time I saw you takes his wring out Kitty Cole will you marry me?” Junette begins to cry she replies with the answer “No” Kitty leaves and begins to cry. The camera shifts to Kevin who was watching this from another table, his heart began to shrink. Kevin: Where are you Christmas Why can't I find you Why have you gone away Where is the laughter You used to bring me Why can't I hear music play My world is changing I'm rearranging Does that mean Christmas changes too Zeke gets up and begins to sing. '' 'Zeke:' ''Where are you Christmas Do you remember The one you used to know I'm not the same one See what the time's done Is that why you have let me go Kevin and Zeke: Christmas is here Everywhere, oh Christmas is here If you care, oh Kevin: If there is love in your heart and your mind Zeke: You will feel like Christmas all the time Kevin and Zeke: I feel you Christmas I know I've found you You never fade away The joy of Christmas Stays here in silence Fills each and every heart with love Where are you Christmas Fills your heart with love The scene shifts to Dougie’s house. Claude pulls up in his car. Claude sees Dougie and Diego kissing. Claude: Oh, my god. The scene shifts to the The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. New Directions: Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze! Welcome Christmas, come this way! Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze! Welcome Christmas, Christmas Day! The Troubletones: Welcome, welcome! Fah who rahmus! Welcome, welcome! Dah who dahmus! Christmas Day is in our grasp! So long as we have hands to clasp! Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze! Welcome Christmas! Bring your cheer! New Directions: Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze! Welcome all who's far and near! Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze! Welcome Christmas, come this way! Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze! Welcome Christmas, Christmas Day! New Directions and The Troubletones: Welcome, Christmas! Fah who rahmus! Welcome, Christmas! Dah who dahmus! Christmas Day will always be! Just as long as we have we! Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze! Welcome Christmas! Bring your cheer! Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze! Welcome all who's far and near! Kitty: You were right I do like you. and Kevin kiss eachother Zeke sees them kissing eachother and begin to cry. Category:Uncut Versions